


Summer Of A Thousand Pies

by areumdawn



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bread Lovers Soobin, M/M, Pastry Chef Taehyun, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areumdawn/pseuds/areumdawn
Summary: Ketika roti tidak diproduksi saat musim panas, saat itulah Soobin si pencinta roti mulai kewalahan mengatasi keinginannya untuk memakan roti. Beruntungnya, ia bertemu dengan Taehyun, seorang 𝘗𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘦𝘳 yang membuat kue pai dengan rasa luar biasa, yang membuat hatinya mulai berpaling dari roti favoritnya.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Weetings Collection





	Summer Of A Thousand Pies

Soobin menyeka keringatnya di tengah teriknya sinar matahari, sudah dua jam lebih ia mencari toko yang memproduksi roti, namun kenyataannya nihil. Roti adalah separuh jiwanya, tanpa roti, Soobin tidak akan bahagia.

Saat tengah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman, aroma kue yang sangat lezat melewatinya. Matanya tertarik mengikuti dari mana datangnya aroma lezat ini. Tepat di depan taman, ada sebuah toko kue kering. Soobin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko kue tersebut.

_Kring!_

“Selamat datang!” sapa seorang pemuda manis yang menggunakan apron bermotifkan buah _peach_. “Apa ada yang anda butuhkan?” tanyanya.

“Apa kalian menjual roti?” tanya Soobin.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, “Maaf, kami hanya memproduksi kue kering saja.”

Soobin menghela napasnya, ia sudah pasrah. “Dari kejauhan, aku mencium aroma yang sangat lezat. Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa yang sedang kalian buat?”

“Oh, itu! Kami sedang membuat pai buah, Tuan. Apa anda tertarik untuk mencobanya?”

“Sejujurnya, aku tidak menyukai kue kering. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku akan mencobanya. Aku pesan satu buah,” pinta Soobin.

“Baik! Mohon tunggu sebentar!” Pemuda itu dengan cekatan membuat pesanan Soobin.

Ketika sedang menunggu pesanannya, Soobin memainkan ponselnya dan masih tidak menyerah untuk mencari toko yang menjual roti. Perhatiannya teralihkan karena seorang _Patissier_ tampan dan berhidung mancung itu membawakan pesanannya.

“Selamat menikmati pesanan anda,” ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman pada Soobin.

Soobin menjadi salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu, “Eh? Aku tadi hanya pesan satu buah saja, kok?” tanyanya yang kebingungan melihat ada dua buah pai di mejanya.

“Ini khusus untuk anda, karena anda adalah pelanggan pertama kami.”

Soobin mengalihkan atensinya pada pai dengan _topping_ buah-buahan pesanannya. “Ah, kalau begitu terima kasih. Aku akan menghabiskannya.”

Soobin merasakan euforia saat suapan pertama, ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan selezat ini. Seketika dirinya melupakan tentang roti yang ia cari. Dua buah pai telah ia habiskan, dengan perasaan senang ia memesan lima buah pai lagi untuk dibawa pulang ke rumahnya.

“Terima kasih atas kunjungannya! Sampai jumpa dan hati-hati di jalan, Tuan!” ucap seorang _Patissier_ tampan itu dan pemuda yang menggunakan apron buah _peach_.

* * *

Satu bulan telah berlalu, Soobin semakin sering mendatangi toko kue tersebut dan terus memesan pai buah yang sama. Ketidaksukaannya terhadap kue kering sudah terhapuskan karena pai buatan Taehyun. _Patissier_ tampan itu bernama Kang Taehyun. Soobin menjadi akrab dengannya dan terkadang mereka mengobrol hingga larut malam.

Suatu hari, toko kue milik Taehyun tidak buka selama satu minggu. Soobin terus mendatanginya, namun nihil. Soobin tidak memiliki kontak Taehyun, atau pun pemuda manis di toko kue itu, Beomgyu. Perasaannya sangat kalut, ia sangat merindukan pai buatan Taehyun, dan ia juga merindukan sosoknya. Rindu bagaimana Taehyun selalu menanggapi cerita-cerita bodohnya, rindu bagaimana mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, Soobin sangat merindukan segalanya tentang Taehyun.

Soobin tidak menyerah, ia memutuskan akan mendatangi Taehyun lagi esok hari dan akan membicarakan segalalanya yang ia rasakan pada pemuda itu.

Keesokan harinya, toko roti Taehyun sudah kembali buka, hati Soobin semakin berbunga-bunga dan melangkahkan kaki panjangnya dengan cepat.

“Kang Taehyun! Aku datang!” ucapnya dengan riang.

“Eh? Soobin _hyung_?” tanya Beomgyu.

“Hai, Beomgyu! Di mana Taehyun?”

“Taehyun sedang di belakang, aku akan memanggilnya,” ujar Beomgyu.

Soobin memainkan garpu kue miliknya, dan menatap sisi wajah Taehyun dengan perasaan kagum.

“Taehyun, kau ke mana saja? Aku khawatir.”

“Ah, aku⸺” Soobin menyela pembicaraan Taehyun. “Taehyun, aku rindu.”

“Taehyun, apa aku boleh mengenal lebih dalam tentangmu?”

“Taehyun, aku ingin kita berbagi suka dan duka bersama-sama. Aku ingin selalu mendukungmu dengan seluruh hatiku.”

“Soobin _hyung…_ ” panggil Taehyun.

“Ya?”

“Apa kau menyukaiku?” tanya Taehyun tepat sasaran.

Soobin menyiapkan hatinya sebelum mengangguk, “Sangat. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Bagaimana denganmu?”

“Soobin _hyung,_ maaf…”

“Ah… Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, aku akan memberimu waktu.”

“Soobin _hyung_ , aku sudah bertunangan dengan Beomgyu.”


End file.
